The roles we never played!
by darkman773
Summary: a small story about Naruto and if he was the one that orochimaru was after! how would he have turned out? with kurama still on the wild side and the curse mark taking its toll Naruto seeks revenge on all who harmed him! dark naruto cold and very evil! like blowing up konoha evil! R&R IF you don't mind! oneshot.


This is a small little story about our favorite blond naruto uzumaki. This is for all my readers who I have not posted for in a wile. Read and review I'm just typing so if it doesn't have a plot don't get mad. Enjoy this little snip it! WHAT IF?! Naruto and sasuke's rolls were revered? And Orochimaru was the one who wanted naruto? and the fox had even a greater influence upon our blond?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn you boy. I curse you to the cold black abyss of oblivion!" kurama yelled at naruto as he stood on the head of the gargantuan demon fox. "shut it you beast." Naruto said above a whisper as he held his hand out and aimed it for konoha. "HOW DARE YOU COMMAND ME!" the fox roared as naruto clutched the caller in his left hand the black chain grew tighter around the foxes neck.

"Naruto please stop this!" sakura screamed up naruto as she watched her friend and teammate powering up his chakra for the devastation that would soon fallow. Naruto turned his gaze to the pink haired bitch. "I will kill you and your foolish uchiha last." naruto said as he looked back at konoha. The nine black chains that were coming out of naruto's back lead to the body of the nine tailed fox. "kill. them. all." Naruto demanded.

On the inside the fox was quite proud of naruto! in truth he had waited for this moment since he had felt the evil in naruto grow at the waterfall that killer bee had showed him! It was great! The pain and all the hatred grew in only a matter of months! If naruto was anymore evil the fox would name him a demon! 'This boy is truly the greatest weapon konoha has ever made!' the fox smiled as it charged a tailed beast bomb to full power the foxes head fell slowly as its aim targeted konoha.

"Naruto please stop!" sakura yelled, once more naruto turned to face her. "silence." Naruto breathed out as he unleashed a hell of bloodlust even the great fox flinched at the weight of the bloodlust. Naruto slowly closed his hand as the first of the beasts bomb barreled into the city of konoha. Sakura could do nothing but watch the city burn as the jutsu collided with the hokage stone faces.

Ninja were swarming the streets looking for the intruder that would dare fire on konoha. The tail that sakura and sasuke were chained to via naruto's black chakra chains did not move! It held in place making the horror struck sakura watch konoha burn.

"Why naruto?!" sakura sobbed as her head fell in sadness. Sasuke could do nothing! Naruto had made sure that his eye would no be a problem. Naruto had a black chain posted right beside each eye ready to pluck each of the great sasuke's eyes from his head! "Naruto I am sorry you turned out like this." Sasuke said as tears started to spill from his eyes. "If only I was strong enough to bring you back at the valley of the end! If only Orochimaru had bitten me instead!" naruto turned to face sasuke and sakura.

"you know knot what you speak. Orochimaru had nothing to do with this. His idea was to conquer the leaf. This is the leafs destruction." Naruto said as he turned back to face the city set ablaze. Cries of the pained and the sounds of sobs haunted the streets of konoha. "Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she landed on a building not to far from naruto and the fox.

"oh hello granny." Naruto said as he turned to face the fifth hokage. "Naruto your eyes!" she shivered as she looked at the slits of yellow in his eyes they looked like Orochimaru's eyes but it was naruto? "Is that you or the snake doing this!" she called to the blond. "orochimaru is dead I absorbed him." Naruto let the black chain burrow into his hip so he could cast a jutsu. The ground beside the fox shot up in a twin pair of square rock columns and four coffins arose from the pillars of stone.

"No impossible!" Tsunade yelled as she watched the four late hokage emerge from the coffins! "lord first. lord second meet your granddaughter and your niece." Naruto said as he held his right hand to Tsunade. "lord third and father behold the death of the leaf." Naruto said as he held his left hand towards the half burning konoha. "Naruto how can you do this?!" minato said as he looked at his son. "Naruto this is now what I thought you were capable of!" sarutobi said as he looked over the burning leaf. "Tsunade can you beat him?" the first asked as he looked at the fifth hokage. "No he is beyond anything I have ever seen!" she cried as naruto commanded the fox to fire once more a ball of death at konoha. "Tsunade how can we beat this one?" the second asked as he looked to the fifth.

"you can not beat me." Naruto said as he looked to the reanimated corps of the hokage. "first second. Kill her." Naruto commanded in a flat voice. "WHAT!" the konoha loyalist all called. Naruto snapped his fingers and the first pair of hokage started their assault against the current hokage! "Naruto stop this!" sasuke cried as he looked upon the destruction of his home.

"you do not command me uchiha." Naruto said as he turned to the third and fourth hokage. "Kill any who are running around the village." Naruto demanded his elders. "Naruto I will not do this!" the fourth yelled. "yes you will." Naruto once more snapped his fingers and the other hokage set out on the orders to kill.

"You are a monster naruto!" sakura yelled "no I am no monster you all made me this way. once I killed Orochimaru I knew I could do anything." Naruto said he turned back to the village. "in a since this is revenge." Sakura and sasuke looked at naruto "What do you mean?!" they asked in unison. "a long time ago the land of whirlpool was destroyed by the lack of help from the leaf. I am one such survivor of that long lost land. The leaf refused to help the of whirlpool." Naruto turned to look over his shoulder at his captives "you see the lie was told that the leaf got their to late and in fact it is in some sick shape the truth. They got their late on purpose. The art of sealing is an art to be feared by all." Naruto rubbed the mark on his left shoulder unintentionally.

"That was long ago naruto! You were not even born when that happened!" sasuke yelled at the blond "uchiha you should know that the uchiha that your family is the one who caused the destruction of mine." Naruto turned to the raven haired boy. "you see the uchiha eyes could see the workings of the guardian seal that protected the land of whirlpool." Sasuke was shocked hi family had been the one to cause the fall of the uzumaki? "No naruto you are wrong they would never do that!" he said as his voice broke. "you should study your history more sasuke." naruto whispered.

Tsunade blocked a pouch thrown by the first hokage and ducked under a kick from the second! She jumped back and looked at her forefathers. "Please stop this!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto looked down at the three fighting hokage. "pick one." Naruto said as he looked down. "WHAT!" Tsunade yelled as she looked at her lost grandson. "pick one. Sasuke or sakura." She looked at the two tied to the tale of the great fox.

"For what?" she asked. "I will kill one of them and take back one the late hokage." Naruto cocked his head pondering her answer. "Tsunade don't do it!" the second yelled at her. Naruto vanished from sight and slammed his hand into the face of the second and in moments he was turned to dust and sealed back into his coffin. "I did not ask you a question." After the smoke faded Kabuto's corps was left lying on the ground. "You monster naruto!" Tsunade yelled up the blond who was now back standing on the head of the fox.

The third hokage just finished killing the last of hyuga who stood in his way "Forgive me for this! Naruto is forcing me to do this!" the third hokage cried as he killed all in his path and the fourth was not faring much better than he was! "I may not have know you but I am sorry my son is bestowing such calamity upon this village I hope you find rest in the next life!" the forth recited as he lie down a leaf village ninja he had just killed at the whim of his son!

"the village shall know what it is to be eradicated by some one it trust!" naruto said as he clenched his fist and looked over the almost leveled village! "Kurama one more salvo of beast bombs we are going to level this damned city!" naruto said as his hand traced over the last standing parts of the village.

The fox followed the order he was given with great appreciation to naruto not once had a jinchuuriki been so kind to him! "You get off on ordering me to do this!" the fox bellowed as it once more charged up his blast of death. "lord first finish her." Naruto commanded as he looked at the struggling Tsunade. "Don't make me do this?!" he begged and naruto snapped his fingers and once more the hokage were atop the stone pillars and back in their coffins.

"can't count on any one but yourself." Naruto said as he resealed the coffins of the hokage. Naruto shushined before the injured Tsunade who was on her hands and knees panting "Tsunade do you wish to live?" naruto asked as he looked down at the form of Tsunade. "Naruto what sick game are you playing?" she coughed up a little blood.

Sakura and sasuke watched as the beast with out naruto controlling it launched balls of death one after the other upon the all but gone leaf village! "Naruto you truly are a demon!" sasuke said as he looked over his home as it burned to the ground the howls of pain and death echoed through the air.

Naruto knelt down and lifted Tsunade's head with a finger so he could look into her eyes. "this is no game I offer you salvation Tsunade. I will give you all that the leaf took from you." He rubbed her swollen cheek that was bruised "I will give you back Nawaki and Dan if you chose to live and surrender to me." Naruto looked into the eyes of Tsunade. "Don't not you! Naruto don't you dare threaten me with them!" she yelled and naruto leaned his forehead to hers. "I would never do that to you Tsunade you should know that you after all are the one who gave me the strength when no one else did. I am only trying to repay you in kindness."

Sakura looked down at naruto her eyes filled with tears "Naruto you monster!" she yelled out "If you hurt her I will kill you!" she screamed. But naruto acted like he did not hear her she looked at sasuke who was looking at the hokage as well. "Sakura shut up or he will kill us!" sasuke activated his sharingan and the chains shot at his eyes stopping just a hairs distance from his pupils his sharingan was deactivated just in time.

"and Tsunade if you do try to kill me like you did Orochimaru all those years ago I will kill you." Naruto said as he stood and offered her his hand. Tsunade looked up at the younger blond "You will give them to me?" she asked as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "yes I promise you. I can bring them back. Like how pain did with the village." Naruto said as his patience was running low. "you must pick Tsunade witch you will do now. I have to rebuild whirlpool I can not stay here much longer." She looked at the ground her love would return once more! And her brother! She looked up at naruto.

The necklace she had given him he still wore! "Yes naruto I will join you." She offered her hand to him and he pulled her up and he bit his lip and smashed his lips to her hers! Tsunade wanted to fight it felt dirty to kiss him after what he had just done to the former leaf village, naruto's blood seeped into the mouth of Tsunade he pulled back from kissing her and his lip healed and the genjutsu that made her look young vanished as she began to grow younger from his blood.

"What! Did they just kiss?!" sakura asked as she watch Tsunade transform back into her young jutsu form! "What?! How?" she asked "Its naruto. He truly has incredible powers!" sasuke said as he looked at the pair of blonds. "Who would have ever thought that naruto was capable of this? I just can't see how he became this strong." sasuke asked as he looked at hokage and naruto.

Tsunade looked at naruto "Why did you do that?" she asked "its simple you are much older than you were then I changed that and when I awaken Dan from his slumber you will be the same age." Naruto turned to jump back up to the fox. "What about Nawaki?" she asked. "your brother has been in a coma for a wile after his last mission." Tsunade sighed "how is it so easy for you to lie?" naruto stopped and turned to face the former leaf hokage. "I have done it all my life. One would think that I am a…master of the lie. But I am far from it." Naruto turned back and jumped to the fox.

Naruto and Tsunade rode the fox to the land of whirlpool. "we will rebuild here and the uzumaki clan will flourish once more." Naruto said as he looked over the ruins of the once proud nation! "Tsunade I said I would give you back your family." Naruto jumped down and formed hand seals and bit his thumb and formed more seals and placed his hands on the ground. A building rose from the ground naruto standing on top jumped down and walked to Tsunade and held his hands up to her. "I have kept my word go to them now. It has been indeed to long for you." Naruto offered a faint smile to ghost his lips.

Tsunade pushed the door of the building open and walked in and their stood Dan and Nawaki! Safe and alive! She ran as fast as she could and hugged them close to her she kissed each one on the head and hugged them once more!

Naruto once more jumped up on the back of the fox. "what to do with you?" he asked as he looked over the two. "I said I was going to kill you but I cant well do that here so I will let some one else do it for me." Naruto turned to walk away and jumped over the head of the fox and landed on the beast nose. "Kurama for your great efforts I give you them to do with as you please." Naruto said as he retracted his chains from the beast body and smiled softly into the eyes of the monster. "You make me proud kit." Naruto fell back off the nose as the fox left for its snack, he landed softly on the ground but even if he made a noise it would not have been herd. The sick crunching of bones and the cries of pain could be herd from the fox and a sick laughter from the beast as it dropped the nest morsel into its massive maw!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you guys n girls like this little story! I had a lot of fun typing it up! And no this is not in any way tied into any of my stories…yet… but I hope you enjoy it I did and no I did not mess up in the typing well I did but I did it on purpose naruto barely talks above a whisper in this story! I hope you guys and gals will R&R Darkman773 read and enjoy!


End file.
